Prestige
Overview Prestige is used to "buy" plot sizes, rooms, and items for your Supergroup's base. In order to earn Prestige for your Supergroup, you need to be in Super Group Mode. To enter this mode, click on the Super button in your chat window. It will open your Supergroup window which will show a list of people in your SG. In the upper right corner is a button that says, "Enter SG Mode". After you enter SG mode, you will see your Supergroup icon in your experience ring. To leave SG Mode, you can click on the Super button, then the button in the upper right, which will now read "Exit SG Mode." Alternatively one can use the and commands. While you are in Supergroup Mode, you will earn Prestige for defeating enemies, completing missions, etc. At level 25 you will start earning less influence/infamy in exchange for earning Prestige; and at level 29 and above, you earn only half of the total amount of Influence/Infamy while in SG Mode. SG Mode does not alter experience gain/debt payment. In Issue 12, the Earnings Progression was changed so that Influence/Infamy earnings never fall below 50%. Influence/Infamy for Prestige If a hero or villain is willing to do so they can go to the Super Group Registrar desks, located in Atlas Park , or Galaxy City (hero side) and Port Oakes (villain side) and use Influence or Infamy to purchase Prestige for their group. The exchange rate is 1,000,000 inf for 2,000 prestige. You will get 2-3 quotes based on the amount of Influence/Infamy you have. The first is the basic rate: 1 Million for 2000 prestige, second is for 10 Million: 10 Million for 20,000 prestige and then a third: 29 Million (as an example) for 58,000 prestige. The final quote is based on the highest amount of Influence/Infamy your character has on hand. Earnings Progression Level 1: 52% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 2: 54% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 3: 56% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 4: 58% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 5: 60% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 6: 62% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 7: 64% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 8: 66% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 9: 68% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 10: 70% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 11: 72% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 12: 74% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 13: 76% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 14: 78% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 15: 80% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 16: 82% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 17: 84% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 18: 86% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 19: 88% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 20: 90% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 21: 92% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 22: 94% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 23: 96% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 24: 98% Prestige, 100% Influence/Infamy Level 25: 100% Prestige, 90% Influence/Infamy Level 26: 100% Prestige, 80% Influence/Infamy Level 27: 100% Prestige, 70% Influence/Infamy Level 28: 100% Prestige, 60% Influence/Infamy Level 29+: 100% Prestige, 50% Influence/Infamy Prestige Bonus You can receive a prestige bonus on mission completion through the "Monitor Duty" role in the Day Jobs system by logging out near a base portal. Notes * There was a ~25% increase in Prestige rewards as of 8-16-06. * There was once a major bug in Base Editing that apparently allowed you to buy items, then sell them for more prestige then you bought them for. This bug has been fixed. Category:Gameplay Category:Game Currency